Diskussion:Wes Janson
Probleme Okay, ich hab den Vermerk gefunden, das der Artikel zum exzellenten Artikel vorgeschlagen wurde und hab mir auch die Kritiken durchgelesen. Die grammatikalischen Probleme kann ich ausmerzen, kein Problem. Aber diese Bilder Geschichte...ich hab um ehrlich zu sein überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo ich passnde Bilder finde, und hab vom hoch-oder runterladen ( oder wie das heißt ) nicht die geringste Ahnung. Kann mir da einer weiter helfen? Avenger Leader 16:48, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) :Du kannst Bilder über diese Seite hochladen → Spezial:Upload. Achte dabei aber immer, dass du die Quelle des Bildes angibst. Die Quelle muss eine offiziell lizenzierte Veröffentlichung sein, d.h. Comics, Bücher, Filme, Serien, usw. Wenn du eine Quelle zu einem Bild hast, fügst du noch den Vermerk in das Textfeld und fertig. Du kannst über den Button Durchsuchen ein beliebiges Bild auf deiner Festplatte hochladen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:30, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Danke schon mal. In einer ruhigen Minute setz ich mich dann vor und such ein paar Sachen. Hast du im Punkt Internet Seiten wo ich was finden kann, nen Tipp? Google gibt nicht unbedingt brauchbare Bilder her. Und wenn ich meine Rogue Squadron Comics so durchblättere find ich einige brauchbare Bilder, allerdings keines von denen im Netz. Und das ich die Bildchen ausschneide und einscanne...so verzweifelt bin ich nicht.Avenger Leader 22:26, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur nicht bestanden (3:3) *'Pro': Ich finde den Artikel für einen relativen Nebencharakter sehr ausführlich und finde auf jeden Fall, dass das ein exzellenter Artikel ist! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 13:29, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Kontra': Vom Umfang her Stimme ich zu! Aber Sprachlich gesehen ist er noch nicht sehr gut und zu umgangssprachlich formuliert. Wenn das geändert wird änder ich meine Stimme in ein Pro. Ja und Bilder fehlen auch.--Yoda41 13:36, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Kontra': Stimmt. Außerdem täten diesem doch sehr langen Artikel einige Bilder ganz gut - das Lesen wird ohne Bilder leicht langweilig, weil nicht abwechslungsreich. Da lässt sich doch bestimmt noch was machen? Ben Kenobi 13:43, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Enthaltung': Ich schließe mich meinen beiden Vorschreibern an. Wenn es bis zum 10.3 geändert wird und es einigermaßen schön geschrieben ist, dann ist das hier ganz schnell ein dickes Pro! --Darth Vader 16:32, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Ich finde auch, dass dem Artikel Bilder gut tun könnten. Dennoch finde ich den Artikel ungemein ausführlich und gut geschrieben. Der Schreibstil finde ich nicht einmal so umgangssprachlich. Er ist vielleicht ein wenig slapstickmäßig, aber meiner Meinung nach auf jeden Fall in Ordnung. Was mich zu einem Pro bewegt, ist einfach dieser Umfang, obwohl einige zusätzliche Bilder echt nicht schlecht wären. Ich habe den Artikel gerne gelesen, sehr gerne sogar... :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:40, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Kontra': Ich finde Bilder einfach zu wichtig für einen Artikel, dass er exzellent wird. In diesem Artikel sind außer in der Infobox keine Bilder. Daher leider erst einmal ein Kontra von mir. Premia Admin 21:29, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Ich finde den Artikel doch recht gut, die schreibweise ist (meiner Meinung nach) anderst, aber doch lesbar. Jo, und das mit den Bildern stimmt schon, aber für mich zu überzeugen hat es gereicht! Epsenight 12:05, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Lesenswert Kandidatur Juni 2007 (Bestanden) * : Wie Wedge Antilles ein guter Pilotenartikel. --Bel Iblis 14:39, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Ja für einen Stern hat es aufgrund mangelnder Bilder nicht gereicht. Aber lesenswert ist er auf jeden Fall!.--Yoda41 Admin 16:59, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Da kann ich nur zustimmen. Meister Yoda 11:06, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel - nur ein paar Bilder und ein letzter Schliff am Text fehlen zu exzellent. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:04, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Bilder und so formelle Sachen fehlen, aber sonst gibts nichts zu meckern. --Modgamers 10:27, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Ja der Artikel ist super!! Boba 16:31, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Der Artikel ist gut und ich finde er ist Lesenswert Stimme ungülitig - nur angelemdete Benutzer mit mindestens 50 edits können teilnehmen, --Bel Iblis 14:28, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Insgesamt Sechs Fürstimmen verschafften Wes Janson nun doch zu einem Artikel, der sich aus der Masse unserer ebenfalls nicht minderguten Artikel abhebt. Selbst ein nicht angemeldeter Benutzer empfand den Artikel als lesenswert. Exzellent schaffte er leider nicht, weil im einige Bilder fehlten, aber für Lesenswert reichte es. Boba 00:33, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Überarbeitung Also der Artikel sollte mal überarbeitet werden. Stilistisch ist er teilweise grauenhaft, dazu ohne Bilder und ohne Zitate, und von dem Umfang er lediglich passabel. Seit 2007 hat an ihm praktisch niemand weitergearbeitet. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 03:00, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET)